Downfall
by Arcanalirin
Summary: Angels and Demons are said to be as different as night and day, but you can't always believe what you hear. Yaoi. Longer summary inside. MxYB
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello people. This is just a story that's been sitting in my head for months and months. I just needed to get it out on paper/Microsoft Word.

Summary: When Bakura, a member of Heaven' High Council, and Malik, a member of the High Council of Hell, meet sparks fly in a very unexpected way. But can their tainted love survive when contact between even the lowest ranking angels and demons is forbidden? Not a typical angel/demon story.

Pairing(s): Bakura(the yami)/Malik(the hikari)

**Prologue**

_It is often said that not all men are created from the same mold. It may be a surprise to learn that this phrase applies to all creatures, both mortal and immortal. I, myself, am an excellent example of this. My name is Bakura and I am the High Seer of Heaven, a member of the High Council. Despite the fact that I am meant to be a role model for all angels, I am anything but normal._

_If you were to ask a person what they thought angels were like, most would give the exact same description as any other mortal. Beautiful, kind, generous, pure, and several other equally agreeable adjectives. Although these words are fairly accurate when it comes to most angels, a small few are sometimes found to be very different. I am one of those select few. Many of my fellow angels feel that I can be rather disagreeable and I myself find it rather hard to remain in the company of anyone for more than a few minutes. When angels are meant to spread kindness and purity, my standoffish nature and sometimes outright rude attitude make the fact that I became an angel at all a complete mystery to even the most intelligent beings in Heaven. Being the High Seer doesn't help matters much either. The High Council is meant to represent the entire Angelic nation and my behavior towards others is anything but amicable. _

_Angels are meant to be kind, good natured, selfless, and pure, while I tend to be rather cold, calculating, egotistical, and a bit mean spirited. I am not even close to what an angel should be like. I don't give people advice or care about what's happening in Heaven. I hate social gatherings while all other angels thrive on being close to others. All in all, I am quite awful by angelic standards. I am made from a mold that is very different than the one from which all other angels are made. I can't say that I don't like being who I am, but I sometimes feel that my individuality will eventually be my downfall._

**ZZZ**

The first rays of the sun shimmered softly upon the white marble citadel. The elegant tower spires seemed to pierce the sky, simultaneously casting shade on some of the many gardens and balconies that were littered throughout the massive marble structure. It was in one of these many gardens that a lithe, white-haired figure could be seen. The boy looked to be about seventeen and his deep brown eyes seemed to shine with the vitality and happiness that only youth can bring. His small smile grew into a broad grin at the sight of a large fountain at the center of the garden. On the edge of fountain another figure sat, back turned to the white-haired youth.

This new figure had sleek silver hair that reached the middle of his back. The slight spray of the fountain caused tiny droplets of water to cling to the man's already shining hair, causing it to glow with an ethereal light. The white-haired boy slowed his pace and quieted his steps, planning to surprise the other boy, only to have his plot foiled as a sly voice cut through the soft morning air.

"I know you're there, Ryou." This cause the boy called Ryou to stop all his attempts to be stealthy and continue forward at a normal pace.

"How did you know it was me? Actually, how did you know anyone was there at all? I'm positive I wasn't making a sound!" There was a quiet, almost sinister chuckle before the silver-haired man turned around, revealing a pair of narrow silver eyes, just slightly darker than his hair.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the baffled expression of his companion before replying. "To answer your first question, no one but you, Yami, or Dartz would ever willingly come towards me and only you would ever be foolish enough to actually try and sneak up on me. As for your second question, I have my ways…"

Ryou crossed his arm over his chest and let out a slight "hmph", attempting to glare and failing miserably. Bakura only chuckled again, prompting the white-haired boy to just give up. "Anyways, I came to make sure you were ready for the Creation meeting today. I _know_ how much you loathe anything that has to do with the rest of the world but I also know that _you_ know how important this is. Besides, if you don't go then Yami and me are going to take the blame and that is _not_ going to happen. Again."

Bakura just rolled his eyes slightly at the other's over-the-top behavior before beginning to stand up. "Fine, fine. Don't get your wings in a bunch." Both men began to walk out of the gardens and into a long, well light corridor. The open windows that made up the entire left side of the hall allowed a soft breeze to rustle the loose white clothing that the two occupants wore. "Is _his Majesty_ going to meet us at the meeting or his he making us hunt him down again?"

Ryou shook his head slightly at the obvious sarcasm in Bakura's tone. Yami and Bakura had a…complex friendship, which seemed to consist almost entirely of hurling insults at each other at incredibly high speeds. The strange thing was that if anyone else ever wronged either Bakura or Yami then the other was always quick to come to their defense, then as soon as the situation had been taken care of, the bickering would continue as if nothing had happened. After knowing the two for over three thousand years, Ryou had learned to ignore their little…quirks.

"He said he would meet us in the main hall. So I don't think we'll need to look for him."

Bakura glanced at the other boy for a moment before he made a response. "Good. He finally did something right for a change. But it doesn't really matter to me anyways."

Ryou could sense that this whole conversation was just some elaborate scheme to humiliate him in some way but his curiosity got the best of him. "Why's that?"

Bakura turned towards his companion and flashed his trademark smirk. "Because when I said 'us' I really meant 'you.' Someone as incredibly important as my self shouldn't spend his time looking for that fool. That's a job for someone like you." The last sentence was accompanied by an even bigger smirk.

For the second time that morning, Ryou made an attempt at glaring only to, yet again, failed. "What do you mean 'someone like me'? I'm on the High Council too, you know!" Ryou was, in fact, a member of Heaven's High council, as were Yami and Bakura. Despite the fact that they were very young, they were also very powerful. In Heaven, angels were not just chosen to serve on the High Council. It was their destiny. When a member of the High Council died, the lesser seers would immediately predict who was to take their place. The strange thing about the current High Council was that all four members were appointed no more than a year apart. It was rare for High council members to die at all, since they were usually the most powerful. The first new council member to be appointed was Dartz, who became the new Chairman of the Council of Heaven. He was considered the Voice of Heaven while his counterpart, the Chairman of the Council of Hell, was the Voice of Hell. The next to be appointed was Yami, who became the Judge of Heaven. His job was to enforce the Laws of Heaven and Hell. Bakura was assigned to the position of High Seer shortly after Yami became the Judge. The majority of the Council's decisions are based off the High Seer's visions. Ryou was known as the Caretaker and ensured that the mortals on Earth remained happy and was in charge of the distribution of good lucky. He was the last member to join the Council.

Bakura was more than willing to use this fact to his advantage. "You may be a member of the council but _I_ was appointed before you. Therefore, I am superior."

Ryou was unable to make a retort because they had reached their destination, the Main Hall. There were several other angels in the Main Hall but it was easy to spot the one they were looking for. His tri-colored hair stood out even in the rather large crowd.

"Hey, Yami!" Ryou called happily, running towards the other angel and nearly tackling him. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

The other male could only sigh before replying. " As ready as I'll ever be. Not only are me meeting with all the entire Upper and Lower Councils, but we also have to meet up with those awful demons. You know how much I dislike meetings already and this one is bound to be the worst."

"It seems you and Bakura finally agree on something." Ryou gave a sly smile and looked at each of them in turn. Bakura and Yami hardly ever agreed on anything, even at Council meetings.

Bakura chose that the point to voice his own opinion. "On the contrary, Ryou. I think that having the demons there will make it better, not worse. They're bound to make things more interesting. Yami is just to worried about then to realize this."

"I'll have you know tha-" Yami began furiously, uncaring about the fact that this is exactly what Bakura wanted. Ryou, realizing that another argument was about to occur, tried to stop it before it got too far. Once Yami and Bakura got started, it could be hours before they stopped.

"Hurry it up guys. The meeting is going to start soon. We have to get going." The white-haired angel quickly spread his wings and jumping of the balcony. Once he was clear of the citadel, he began his course towards Earth, where the meeting was being held. He could only hope that the other two followed him. For once, luck was on his side. He could clearly see Bakura and Yami flying swiftly towards him trying to catch up. He decided to give them a run for their money and speed up, zooming towards the clearing in the distance, which was were the meeting was being held.

He was finally going to win against them, _finally._ The three of them had raced many times before and Ryou _always_ seemed to lose. Even at other games, the other two always seemed to beat him. Bakura had an unnatural amount of luck, even for an angel, while Yami seemed to know the inner workings of every game they had ever played.

Just as Ryou was beginning to internally celebrate his inevitable victory, he felt a slight tug on his ankle, which caused his to cry out in fright, which in turn caused his to lose his focus, which then allowed a white and silver streak and a white and black streak to go rushing past him and into the clearing. The frightened angel immediately recognized the streaks as his two companions. 'Damn. And I almost won that time too.'

**ZZZ**

Malik was bored. There was no point in denying it. It was made obvious by the dull look in his normally sparkling violet eyes and the fact that he didn't seem to be paying attention to the argument, which was beginning to turn violent, between his two companions.

"I'm telling you, cats shouldn't drink milk! It makes them sick!"

"Then why the hell do they like it so much? It must be okay if they likes it 'cause they would have to be totally idiots to love something that could make them sick!"

"Milk. Is. Bad. For. Cats. You. Moron!"

"No. It. Isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Malik, will you please tell your demented ferret of a look-a-like to shut up!"

"Silly Kaiba. Malik's obviously not paying attention."

"Why don't you go and jump in the Fire Swamp, you inarticulate environmentalist?"

"…_What_ did you just call me?" The question was so calm and soft yet it would have any mortal quaking in fear. Luckily, Kaiba was not mortal.

The blue-eyed demon sneered at his companion before replying. "I called you an inarticulate _environmentalist_, Marikku."

Violet-grey locked with sapphire blue in a heated glare, sparks nearly visible in the air. Marikku growled low in his throat before launching his own torrent of insults.

"You sir, are a kindly gentleman that any respectable young woman would love to marry. Her elderly parents would gladly shower you with gifts of flowers and lightly scented cologne that would keep you smelling sweet for years! Never have I met an individual as generous and benevolent as you. You're an _ANGEL_!"

Even Malik's head shot up at that particular offense. For any demon, there was no greater insult than being compared to an angel, which were so opposite from demons in nature that it was considered rude to even bring them up in civilized demonic conversation. The brunet that had just been so thoroughly slandered had his head tilted down, chestnut bangs shielding his eyes from view.

Kaiba's two companions waited in silence, searching for any sign that the other man was going to respond. Marikku had just noticed the slight trembling of the taller demon's shoulders before a fist connected with his face, causing him to land hard on the onyx colored floor.

Wiping the blood from his split lower lip, Marikku stood shakily, looking into Kaiba's deep blue eyes, which were gleaming sadistically.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kaiba let out a thoroughly exasperated sigh. "I keep thinking you can't get any dumber and then you go and say something like that. Really, Marikku, how do you come up with this stuff?"

The blond just huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. All the while, Malik was watching quietly from the sidelines. Normally, this type of idiotic encounter would have amused him thoroughly but at the moment the violet-eyed demon was horribly bored of everything that had to do with Hell. Including the spats that regularly took place between his two associates. He was so bored in fact that he was actually looking forward to the Creation meeting that was occurring that same morning.

The Creation meeting was reserved for the High and Low Councils of Heaven and Hell and, though they didn't look it, Malik, Kaiba, and Marikku were three of the four members of Hell's High Council. The final member of the High Council was an older demon named Pegasus. Pegasus was the Chairman of the Council, the Voice of Hell. It was his duty to know everything that was currently going on in both Heaven and Hell, the same duty as the Voice of Heaven. He and the Chairman of Heaven's High Council both knew which angels and demons held which positions in the High and Low councils as well as how long they had reigned. To all other angels and demons, contact and the exchange of knowledge between races is strictly forbidden.

Because contact is so banned, Malik felt that the small encounter at the meeting would be able to provide him with at least a small bit of entertainment. With that thought firmly planted in his mind, the demon stood slowly, stretching in a very cat-like manner while simultaneously revealing his leathery black wings, and walked calmly out onto a balcony that connected to the dark room that he and his companions had been resting in. The demonic duo that he had left behind (and who were still arguing about something that was probably just as pointless as the affects milk could have on a cat) didn't even notice that he had left until he was already halfway to the location of the meeting.

**ZZZ**

Kura: How do you all like it so far? I know it's not that great at the moment, but this was just an introduction chapter, just so I could sort of explain the hierarchy in Heaven and Hell and set up everything for the rest of the story. In fact, I'm sure it probably seemed rather boring. I hope you liked it anyways.

Next chapter: Demonic truth or dare (sort of but not really), Malik and Bakura meet, the purpose of the Creation meeting is explained, more info on the demons.

Review and tell me what you think. It can be two words, it can be twenty words, it can be good, it can be bad. I don't care as long as you say something. I always love to hear what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

Kura: I am a horrible person! I'm taking forever to update this story and I am soooo sorry about that! This update is really short too. I've just been super busy with school and other stuff, plus I've had a little case of writer's block, mostly because I'm so excited about the sequel! (Yes, there is a sequel because I can guarantee that a few people will hate me when Downfall is finished.) I had wanted this chapter to be longer but I've just been so slow with writing it that I decided to post it in two parts so that you guys don't lose interest. Sorry about it being so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! But I wish I did.

ZZZZZ

Malik glided into the large clearing, the thick green grass muffling his landing. He was rather early and only a few council members were present. The angels and demons that had arrived were trying to stay as far away from each other as possible, standing in clusters on opposite ends of the clearing. The blond haired demon found it rather amusing. Even if the shaky peace between the two races were ever solidified, they would never be able to coexist. It was really a shame. Together, the two groups would have been able to accomplish anything.

Malik, himself, wasn't an advocate for peace and harmony or anything, but he still thought it was foolish for angels and demons to be so wary of each other. Even the way the demons organized themselves during meetings expressed a kind of fear towards the other race. The lesser demons would stand more towards the middle of the clearing, closer to the angels, so that if there were an attack, then the higher ranked demons would not be caught off guard and killed. The entire idea was totally idiotic. At least, that's what Malik thought.

The blond-haired boy's musings were interrupted by the sound of three pairs of feet hitting the ground to his left, one after the other. He shifted his eyes slightly in aggravation, attempting to see who it was that had disturbed him. To his utter surprise, it was three angels. They looked to be around seventeen, at least in appearance. The one closest to Malik had snowy white hair that reached just past his shoulders and was turned away, his face hidden from the demon. The angel facing the white-haired one was very strange looking, even for an immortal. He had vivid tri-colored hair that shot up in several massive spikes, his skin was tan but still nowhere near as dark as Malik's, and his eyes were a deep violet-red. Malik was very intrigued by these two but it was the final angel that really caught his eye.

He was tall, taller than the other two but still a few inches shorter than the blond demon. His shimmering silver hair fell just past the middle of his back and his pale milky skin positively glowed in the early morning sun, while his vibrant silver eyes shone with mischief and laughter. The corner of his mouth was tilted up in an almost vicious looking smirk. Malik had never thought it was possible to see such emotion in an angel. From what he had heard, angels were always sickeningly sweet and kind, yet this creature wore a sinister smirk that he had seen many of his own race wear. This in itself was enough to make Malik curious, not to mention the fact that the angel was incredibly attractive.

It was at this moment that Marikku and Kaiba finally arrived, as well as the majority of the angelic and demonic councils. This managed to draw Malik's attention for a split second and when he turned back around, he could no longer see the mysterious angel that had caught his eye. Thinking that he would never see the other again, the violet-eyed demon turned his attention back to the new arrivals. Two figures, an angel and a demon, were walking onto the stage at the end of the clearing. It was finally time for the Creation meeting to begin.

ZZZZZ

Dartz appeared to be around twenty years old with long aqua colored hair that was loosely held back with a white strip of cloth. His whole figure seemed to have a stern paternal feel. Pegasus was the exact opposite. He looked to be about twenty-five with straight silver-grey hair that fell just past his shoulders and slightly obscured his left eye. He was wearing a suit made of red velvet, contrasting greatly with Dartz's pure white robes. His revealed eye was an amber brown color that sparked with a kind of maniacal glee, a small smile tugged lightly at his thin lips.

Dartz turned to address the collection of angels and demons, a kindly smile just barely pulling gracing his features. "I would like to start this meeting by congratulating the demons on a very successful apocalypse." There was scattered applause from the angels and a few smug grins from the demons. "As most of you know, the human world was getting out of control and we, as immortals, were forced to intervene, just as our predecessors have had to do for millions of years before us. Now that the apocalypse has been completed we must perform memory wipes relocate the survivors, and make sure that everything is this new world begins to run smoothly. I hope you all realize that this will not be the last time the Councils meet. The Creation is a group effort that will take time and energy. I expect you all to behave according to your status."

At this his eyes flicked from one group to the other, as though trying to convince them to behave with his eyes alone. Pegasus took this momentary silence to step forward. "There will be two more major meetings after this one. When I say major I mean that every council member is required to attend. There will be no exceptions. This meeting was simply to explain the Creation process to those of you who are new to the council. Now, my angelic counterpart and I will be going around to make sure that you all understand you duties during this Creation. Do try to behave." He eyes shifted to the demons and a smirk started to pull at his thin lips. "However hard that may be."

ZZZZZ

Malik smirked at Marikku's antics. The moment the two Chairmen had left the stage the psychotic demon had initiated a game of truth or dare. Already, Kaiba had licked a tree (repeatedly), Malik has stood on his head for a full minute, and Marikku was currently doing some idiotic dance. It involved a great deal of pelvic thrusting and was becoming increasingly disturbing.

After the blond-haired demon had finished his "dance of lust," he set his gleaming violet eyes on his slightly saner counterpart. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." The reply came immediately, without hesitation.

"Very well then…" The demon's head twisted left, then right; surveying the clearing and everything it contained. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "I dare you to steal a kiss from the most attractive person here."

It greatly surprised Malik when the first face that jumped to his mind was that of the silver-haired angel he had seen earlier. As a demon, he had never had a problem taking risks but to steal a kiss from an angel was like asking for death, if not from the angels then from his fellow council members. Not that that would stop him from completing a dare. He had never backed down from a dare. Besides, he might not even be able to find the angel.

While Malik was having his little internal monologue, Kaiba was busy doing the two things he did best: insulting Marikku's intelligence and complaining. "That's the most idiotic dare I have ever heard. It is even worse than having to watch you 'dance of lust' which was a whole other category of disturbing. You could have been more creative. Malik here has already kissed almost every demon here, if not bedded them, and the few that he hasn't fooled around with would never be deemed 'most attractive.' Sometimes your stupidity really-"

It was now that Malik finally decided to interrupt. "You would be right, Kaiba, were it not for the fact that he said 'person' not demon." He flashed his companions a devilish grin before opening his wings and giving them one quick flap, giving himself a clear view of the entire clearing without attracting attention to himself. The demon continued to hover for a moment, violet eyes searching for the silver hair of his target. He finally managed to spot all three angels from earlier. Luckily for Malik, they were located at the center of the clearing, closest to the demons.

After locking on to his target's location, the blond began to walk calmly forward. His two companions followed close behind. "Malik…" The demon in question made a small noise of acknowledgment. "What are you doing?"

The violet-eyed boy let a confident smirk grace his features. "I am approaching my target and am soon going to complete this dare. After which I will be daring you, Kaiba, to do something incredibly embarrassing involving Amelda, some super glue, and Elder Mamoru's fox fur scarf."

"How do you know I won't pick truth?"

"Because your pride will not let you. And because you're an idiot of the highest caliber."

Kaiba's eyes flashed dangerously and his fist pulled back as though he was about to attack the smaller demon but his assault was interrupted. They had reached the center of the clearing.

ZZZZZ

Kura: Yay! It's so short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I'll try to get the second part of this chapter out much sooner. Hopefully within less than a week. Review please!


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 2

Kura: I made a promise and actually came through! Yay for keeping promises! I actually don't like this chapter at all. It was very rushed and seems kind of stupid to me. I really just want to get on with the plot. Which is kind of bad because the intro will really affect the plot. I hope you all like this chapter anyways. I'll try to get chapter three out sooner than chapter two (at least pt. 1 of ch. 2). I hope you all are still enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Review responses: Thank you soooooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far: **LotusBlossomElf, envoyage, casmut, Rannaty, Anime-fan Meepa, Queen Thief, **and **StormySkys.** It means so much to me when you guys tell me what you think. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story and keep reviewing! (Sorry I couldn't write out individual responses. I'll try to next time!)

Enjoy, everyone!

ZZZZZ

After the two chairmen had left the stage, Bakura's two companions had started a rather boring conversation about…something that the silver-haired angel found incredibly uninteresting, leaving him standing off to the side with a blank look permanently plastered on his face. The other angels tended to avoid him so he had absolutely nothing to do but to continue standing around doing nothing. He spent several minutes simply staring at the clouds and contemplate his chances of escaping back to Heaven without being seen.

To his immense displeasure, his musings were interrupted by someone tapping him hard on the shoulder. He spun quickly on his heel, silver hair whipping about, in order to snarl at the unfortunate offender only to have said snarl die off rather quickly. There was a demon standing in front of him, a very impressive looking demon. He had shining golden hair that fell just past his broad shoulders and piercing lavender eyes lined with kohl, making them appear mysterious and smoky. Bakura shook his head slightly and scowled, confused about why he was bothering to appraise a _demon's_ looks.

"Excuse me for intruding but I could not help but notice how absolutely stunning you are." The demon appeared to be making an attempt at giving a charming smile but it looked more like a twisted smirk.

Bakura had never expected to hear such a compliment from anyone, particularly a demon, and was thoroughly stunned. The demon took his shocked silence as an opportunity to take hold of the poor angel's hand, lightly stroking his thumb across the smooth skin. It was the demon's touch that re-awoke Bakura's senses.

His features morphed into a venomous glare before he spat out, "Well aren't you _Prince Charming_!" The sarcasm was evident in the man's voice but the violet-eyed demon just continued to smirk.

"If you are going to call me Prince Charming then I shall have to think of something to call you." He lifted Bakura's hand and began playing with the angel's silver bracelet. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry made up of a thin silver chain adorned with tiny silver lilies that jangled whenever the sliver-haired man moved. "I know. I'll call you Lily. I think it suits you very well." Lavender twinkled mischievously while silver began to fill with unbridled rage.

Bakura was positively fuming by this point and proceeded to jerk his hand out of the obviously insane demon's grasp. "I would prefer it if you would not call me anything. I suggest that you leave now. _Please._" He despised having to be polite to such a despicable creature but he had an image to maintain. It would not do for him to fly off the handle in front of the entirety of the Upper and Lower councils as well as both of Hell's councils. Even if he didn't care about what most angels thought of him, he would never forgive himself if he caused any problems for Dartz or his other two friends.

It was to Bakura's utter surprise that the demon actually seemed to comply. "Very well then. If that is what you really want, Lily." The angel bristled at the nickname. " But I must give you a proper goodbye first." The demon stared deeply into Bakura's eyes with an indistinguishable expression, causing the angel to become incredibly confused. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips was pressed up against his own. The angel's eyes widened to an almost unnatural size before he finally regained his wits and pushed the blond demon away.

His face now bright red with fury and embarrassment, Bakura completely lost his temper and positively shrieked at the demon that had just so thoroughly aggravated him. "How _dare_ you? You filthy, despicable creature!! You would have the nerve to touch me in such a way! You wretched, beastly man! You are not ever worthy of being in my presence!! You…YOU….YOU _FIEND_!!" The angel's chest was now heaving from the effort of his outburst; the entire clearing was silent except for his labored breathing. The silence only remained for a few more moments before it was broken by a bout of hearty laughter. The demon chuckled for a second or two more before addressing Bakura.

"You have complimented me so thoroughly and yet we have only just met. I didn't know angels were so straightforward when they confess their feelings for others." His violet eyes were glinting wickedly as he said this. Bakura let out another undignified shriek before spreading his wings and speeding out of the clearing, making sure to clip the annoying demon on the way, causing him to fall hard on his rear. After a moment, Yami and Ryou followed after their distraught friend, hoping to find out just what the demon had done.

The violet-eyed demon continued to chuckle as he moved to the back of the clearing with his two companions.

ZZZZZ

Dartz and Pegasus stood behind the small stage, conversing in hushed voices. The white-haired man began to raise his voice slightly, trying to get his point across to the angel before him.

"The old ways are dying out, Dartz. I know that you can see it too. Something must be done soon or Heaven and Hell will never be able to regain their former glory" His eyes darkened. "Surely you must see how tainted Heaven has become. It is no longer as light and pure as it once was. Just look at how your council members behave." He pointed out from behind the stage, directing his companion's eyes towards a shrieking Bakura. "It is disgraceful, and not at all how an angel should behave. Am I correct?"

Dartz averted his eyes from Bakura's outburst before responding. "You are correct, but Bakura is…different from other angels."

"That's true, but how much longer before all the angels become 'different'? What will you do? We have to act now, before we lose the chance to restore order. We must cleanse Heaven before it is too late! I can see the same kinds of changes occurring in Hell. It's not natural. Angels and demons have existed for longer than any of us can remember. We must keep the old ways or it will surely bring disaster."

The aqua haired man was silent, a thoughtful and slightly disturbed look gracing his features. "...What must we do?"

"You need not worry. Just do as I say and everything will be as it once was." Secret plans spilled forth from the man's pale lips and into the ears his uncertain companion. The demon's tone was sly yet soothing and managed to convince the still hesitant angel that the demon's intentions were just.

Dartz spent one final moment contemplating the white-haired man's words before nodding silently and heading out towards the throng of angels in front of the stage.

The demon smirked and that was the end of the first meeting.

ZZZZZ

Note: It might seem a little out of character that Bakura doesn't curse during his little outburst but that's just because he's an angel and angels aren't really exposed to that type of language. But don't worry. He'll become more Bakura like as the story goes on (particularly in the sequel). So please, try to tolerate the wretched OC-ness for the moment. I promise it won't stay that way for too long.

Kura: It's a lot shorter than I thought it would be. And I actually wrote most of it right after I posted chapter 2 pt 1. I could have just held out and posted the whole thing all at once. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Next chapter: Everybody's thoughts on the crazy angel/demon encounter. Elaboration on Pegasus's (evil) plot. Maybe another crazy Malik/Bakura encounter! Yay for crazy-ness!

Remember to review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Kura: I am sooo sorry to everyone! I really didn't think it would take me this long to update! I have just been so busy with school and stuff. Plus I was kinda stuck on what to write for this chapter. But I think I've gotten over my writer's block and will be able to update much sooner this time. So read and (hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

Yami and Ryou entered the garden to find their strange friend pacing in front of the fountain, apparently still fuming over his demon encounter. The crimson-eyed angel nudged Ryou forward before whispering quietly, "You should probably talk to him first. I think he would prefer your company over mine at the moment." 

The younger boy crept forward quietly, a concerned look gracing his delicate features. He was within a few feet of the other man but Bakura still hadn't acknowledged his presence, continuing to mutter darkly to himself.

"Um…Bakura?" His voice was timid and hesitant. He didn't want to make the silver-haired man angrier than he already was.

"What?!?" Silver eyes were still swirling with rage as they turned to glare at the younger angel, their owner finally stopping his relentless pacing.

Ryou winced slightly, he had never seen his friend so angry before and almost regretted coming to talk to him, but it was too late to turn back now. "What happened?"

The silver-haired angel's rage erupted in one long-winded rant. "_What happened?_…WHAT HAPPENED?!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THAT IMPUDENT LITTLE PRICK HAD THE GALL TO COME UP AND INSULT ME! THEN HE **TOUCHED** ME! WITH THOSE FILTHY DEMON PAWS OF HIS!_ I_ TRY TO BE POLITE! _I _TRIED TO ACT DIGNIFIED! **_I_** WAS ACTING PROPER! AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO **_KI_**-"

The rant ended rather abruptly as Bakura quickly turned back towards the fountain again. His young companion frowned slightly. Bakura had never censored his rants before, so whatever had happened must have been more serious than Ryou had originally thought.

He made one more attempt to coax an answer out of Bakura. He walked quickly to his companion's side, attempting to see his face. His frown deepened when the other angel ducked his head so that a silver veil of hair shielded his face from view.

"Bakura, please tell me what happened. It might make you feel better." He waited for several minutes but Bakura still didn't reply. Ryou let out a small sigh before beginning to walk away. He stopped and turned around to look back at his friend once more before saying quietly, "If you ever feel like talking, you know where to find me."

With that, Ryou walked swiftly out of the garden.

* * *

Bakura sat in front of the fountain for a long time. In fact, the sun was already beginning to set. He kept going over his conversation with Ryou. He once again replayed his own rant, remembering how he had forced himself to stop before telling Ryou about the kiss. He still didn't understand why he had done that. It was not like Ryou would have judged him. The younger angel was like a little brother to Bakura, he knew that Ryou would accept him no matter what some stupid demon had done. 

He was just glad that the other boy hadn't seen his face, which had been bright red after he had almost admitted to the kiss. That was another thing he didn't understand. Sure, the demon had been attractive, but Bakura had seen many attractive angels in his life and couldn't remember ever blushing about them.

The angel felt that his thoughts were slipping into dangerous territory and decided that a fly through the night sky was needed. He walked leisurely through the garden to the edge of the balcony. As he breathed in the night air, he let his mind clear before letting gravity pull his body forward into the empty sky.

Bakura has long ago discovered that free falling was a wonderful way to begin meditation. The wind rushed past his ears and his body felt weightless. It was completely different from flying. Flying meant that you were in control, you decided where you went and how fast you were going. When you were free falling gravity gained all the control. It would wrap around you like a cocoon, shielding you from everything else.

Bakura kept his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of the wind. It wasn't long before he felt himself pass through the barrier between Heaven and Earth. After a few more seconds of free fall he revealed his wings and flung them open, significantly slowing down the drop. Two wing beats later he was hovering slightly at the halfway point between Heaven and Earth.

The silver-haired man took a short moment to admire the spectacular view before setting off towards the western horizon, no specific location in mind.

* * *

A sigh filled the silence in the dark room. It sounded very content and just a bit smug. 

The silence returned once more. Three figures were spread throughout the room, two focusing intensely on the chess board between them while the third stared blankly into the distance.

Another sigh.

One of the figures twitched.

A chess piece was moved with a dull thunk.

Sigh.

Twitch.

Thunk.

Sigh.

Twitch.

_SLAM._

Blue eyes turned to glare at the figure sprawled across the bed. "_What_ is wrong with you, Malik?"

Malik let out a breathy sigh.

Kaiba's eye twitched.

Marikku moved his bishop.

The demon on the bed shifted his violet eyes so he could see his two companions before finally replying.

"Nothing." Kaiba's eye twitched once more as he blatantly glared at the blond's smirking face, only causing said smirk to grow.

Before a fight could ensue, Marikku decided to speak up. "Malik is thinking of his pretty little angel. Aren't you, Malik?"

"Oh absolutely. I found his reactions rather amusing, didn't you?" Lavender met purple with a questioning look.

A cold voice cut the demon off before he could respond. "I thought he was a complete nuisance. Incredibly annoying and intolerable to be around."

"Well, I was not talking to you, Kaiba. You opinion holds absolutely no merit in my eyes."

Once again, Marikku, whether it was intentional or not, prevented an outbreak of violence. "I thought he was cute, but a bit too…loud for me. What is it that you like about him anyways?"

"Nothing. I don't like him, I just find him amusing." Marikku gave his look-alike a skeptical look before returning to his chess game. "I'm going to my room now if you two imbeciles are done interrogating me." With that the blond-haired demon sauntered away.

"He is soooooo in denial."

Marikku sighed.

Kaiba twitched.

A chess piece was moved.

* * *

Malik let out yet another sigh as he reached his private chambers. Crossing the cold onyx floors, he threw himself onto his massive bed, the thick black comforter cushioning his impact. The silver-haired angel just would not leave his thoughts. This frustrated Malik to no end. He had seen dozens of attractive demons around the city and had even slept with a few of them. But never had he longed for someone as he longed for the way he longed for that firey being of light. 

Malik turned his head to the side only to have his eyes fall upon the small black dresser in the corner. It was simple enough, a chest of drawers made of a dark, rich wood. Resting on top, there was a small, oval, gold-rimmed mirror set up on a small metal stand. It would have looked completely normal if you did not look into the mirror's surface. The part of the mirror that should have been reflecting the dark bedroom was filled with a swirling grey fog. When examined closely, the simple looking object reeked of dark magic.

Malik knew quite well that it was a viewing mirror. It was a rare and precious object, only given to a specific demon on the High Council known only as Sin. Malik just happened to be this demon. In order to fulfill his duties (taint the minds of humans) he needed to be able to see what was happening on Earth. The viewing mirror helped him to do that. With its power he could locate and observe anyone on Earth, even Angels and Demons that happened to be there.

Malik walked slowly to the dresser, his black cape swirling gently behind him. As he stood in front of the mirror its sleek surface gleamed enticingly, tempting him to try the impossible. The chances of his Angel being on Earth were one in a billion, especially after what had happened during the creation meeting and yet the demon still found himself holding the mirror in his hands, hoping to see a glimpse of the one he desired.

It was to his everlasting surprise that an image did appear, a shining silver being landing softly in a small clearing in the woods, not to far from where the meeting had been. Lips pulled back in a wicked smirk at his unbelievable luck.

After one last glance at the enticing image in the mirror, Malik allowed it to fog over once more and moved towards the balcony.

It would be near impossible to get his Lily to even look at him again, but Malik had always been fond of challenges.

He spread his wings and set off into the night.

* * *

Kura: Yeah…It's super short and silly sounding but I guess it is kinda important. I'm not very good at writing "deep" moment so I crammed a few of them into this one short chapter. So hopefully I'll get the next chapter out fast because there will be more action and another Malik/Bakura confrontation. 

Next Chapter: Malik/Bakura moment and maybe a "deep" moment for Dartz. Oooooh, the plot thickens.

Review people (if anyone is still reading this)!!


End file.
